Shinra Tensei
|image=Shinra Tensei.png;Normal Shinra Tensei Giant Shinra Tensei.png;Full-scale Shinra Tensei |kanji=神羅天征 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinra Tensei |literal english=Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God |english tv=Almighty Push |parent jutsu=Deva Path |related jutsu=Banshō Ten'in |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Amaya Ōtsutsuki,Irikuchi, Daikoku, Rikōmichi, Nagato Mangetsu, Dezku Narimita, Fuku, Yoshitsune, Asura Uzumaki, Sigma Uchiha, Ω Sigma X, Shimotsumaki, Obito Hattori, Tomoe, Amaya Ōtsutsuki, Shirou Uchiha, Sayuri Senju, Gin Sato,Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Shisui Mugen, Shai Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Raio Uchiha, Keshin Kyouji, Kazuto Ryūken, Momotarō Uzumaki, Murasaki Uchiha, Shini Akuma |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Shinra Tensei is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate at the user's will to push matter or techniques away.Naruto chapter 421, page 14 Said to be the pinnacle of the Rinnegan, it can only be used by those who can manipulate all chakra natures. Usage Depending on the amount of chakra the user puts into this technique, its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. It was also seen capable of repelling flames caught on the user's body.Naruto chapter 550, page 14 Shinra Tensei can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion.Naruto chapter 429, page 10-12 Drawbacks Once this technique is used, there is a short period of time in which it, as well as other Deva Path techniques, are rendered unusable.Naruto chapter 423, page 5 The minimal time period is about five seconds,Naruto chapter 427, page 8 but it varies depending on the amount of power put into the attack.Naruto chapter 434, page 8 Before using the large-scale version of this technique, Nagato needed to break his connection with all but the Deva Path, presumably to channel all available chakra through it. Using Shinra Tensei on this scale shortened Nagato's lifespan and left him unable to use the Deva Path techniques for several minutes.Naruto chapter 429, pages 9-12 Konan also noted that large-scale use of Shinra Tensei slowed down the recovery rate of the Six Paths of Pain.Naruto chapter 430, page 14 This technique can be countered to some degree if faced with an equal and opposing force, as seen when Naruto Uzumaki in his opposed Nagato's usage through the Deva Path,Naruto chapter 438, pages 5-6 or if the person to whom the attack is directed can barricade themselves as seen when Naruto used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to withstand the force somewhat.Naruto chapter 443, pages 13-15 It may also be possible to withstand the technique by focusing chakra to the feet to increase traction and affinity to the ground, reducing the damage done by the force of the technique.Naruto chapter 429, page 1 Other Media An enhanced, "Full Throttle" version of Shinra Tensei appears in Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble, called . Influence The names of Shinra Tensei and its companion ability, Banshō Ten'in, are derived from , a Japanese four-character idiom and homophone variant of , a Buddhist idiom which has come to mean "All of Nature" or "All of Creation". Trivia * In the anime, Shinra Tensei sometimes appeared as an orb of varying colours which surrounded the Deva Path. See Also * Banshō Ten'in * Chibaku Tensei * Repulsion Technique * Tengai Shinsei References Category:Ninjutsu